


Во всех мирах

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Драко слышал о мультивселенных от отца: иногда корабли попадали в ионные бури, а затем в медицинских отчетах описывали случаи «массовых галлюцинаций».





	Во всех мирах

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с сериалом Star Trek: Discovery

— Меня все-таки назначили на корабль отца, какое прекрасное совпадение!

Драко отлично знал, сколько взяток пришлось дать капитану Люциусу Малфою, чтобы устроить это «совпадение». И Северус наверняка знал, но промолчал.

— Лучше бы ты остался дома, Драко. Или улетел с капитаном Пайком. Если бы ты тогда не сломал руку, то успел бы к набору на «Энтерпрайз». 

— Эй!

Драко ткнул пальцами в бок Северуса, и тот перехватил его ладонь.

— Не обижайся, а дослушай меня, — терпеливо продолжил Северус. — Я рад тебя видеть, но это опасное дело. А я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, даже если эта безопасность в тысяче световых лет от меня.

Драко нахмурился — до сих пор было немного обидно.

— Что-то не похоже, что ты правда рад меня видеть, — прозвучало слишком капризно, и Драко свел брови еще сильнее.

Но зато, видимо, удалось отвлечь Северуса от этой раздражающей темы защиты и опасности. Драко все равно уже летел на зов капитана Риддла вместе с остальным экипажем «Дискавери», поздно было менять планы.

— Потому что моя смена пока не кончилась, и сейчас я рад тебе только как старший офицер по медицине, — Северус немного наклонил голову, Драко потянулся вперед, и их губы почти соприкоснулись. Уже можно было почувствовать горячее дыхание. Но — не поцелуй. — Скоро я смогу уйти в свою каюту и там…

Северус не успел договорить — корабль тряхнуло, и они едва устояли на ногах, вцепившись друг в друга. С открытой полки посыпались гипошприцы, раздался протяжный звук сирены. Хотелось крикнуть: «Что происходит?!» — но Драко столько лет учился в Академии Звездного флота и проходил практику не ради того, чтобы в свой первый день на корабле теряться и паниковать из-за сигнала бедствия.

Мигали красные лампочки: коротко зажигались и гасли каждые две секунды.

— Ионная буря, — как можно спокойнее озвучил Драко, подавив привычный земной позыв выглянуть в окно, словно ионную бурю можно было увидеть как грозу (если бы на космических кораблях вообще имелись окна для этого). — Какой интересный первый день!

Северус что-то ответил. Драко видел, как двигаются его губы, но все звуки неожиданно пропали, будто вокруг вдруг образовался вакуум и волнам просто негде стало распространяться. Голову пронзила резкая, сильная боль, Драко вскрикнул, но не услышал своего голоса. Зажмурился.

Он открыл глаза и поднял голову, но вокруг оказался не медицинский отсек, а необычная комната. На старомодном деревянном столе перед ним стоял мутный хрустальный шар, вокруг сидели люди (ни одного инопланетянина!) в черно-зеленых плащах, рядом стояла женщина — от нее пахло незнакомым алкоголем.

— Что же вы увидели в другом мире, мистер Малфой? — спросила она.

Драко знал, что он Драко Малфой, энсин на USS «Дискавери», только закончивший Академию Звездного флота. И в то же время — он Драко Малфой, студент восьмого курса в школе магии и волшебства. Одновременно. И оба они были одинаково реальны, ни один не казался сном.

Он помнил всю свою жизнь: с самого детства и до этого мгновения. Родителей, школу, друзей, Северуса.

— Мистер Малфой, вы меня слышите? Вы… — начала Сибилла Трелони.

— …в порядке? — закончил Северус.

— Да, — Драко растерянно оглядел медицинский отсек. — Просто… как будто видение. Или как странный сон увидел.

В детстве Драко часто снились кошмары, и мама говорила ему: «Расскажи, что увидел, и тогда не сбудется». Только в Академии он понял, что это, наверное, было не просто суеверие, а какая-то уловка, чтобы узнать, чего боится ребенок. Но рассказывать свои кошмары Драко прекратил не из-за этого, а из-за того, что так проще было забыть плохой сон — просто выбросить его из головы сразу после пробуждения, а не пытаться восстановить в памяти.

В этот раз хотелось рассказать. Может, потому что это был вовсе не сон, может, потому что забыть бы все равно не получилось — слишком уж реальным все казалось, будто Драко прожил целую жизнь в другом мире, а теперь делил сам с собой воспоминания. А может, потому что в этот раз действительно хотелось, чтобы точно не сбылось.

— Я был волшебником. И учился в школе магии, а ты был преподавателем. Учил варить зелья.

— В Хогвартсе?

На мгновение Драко решил, что наверняка просто упал во время ионной бури, ударился головой и принял за видение сюжет какого-нибудь нового фильма. Но Северус склонил голову набок и серьезно смотрел, и Драко четко вспомнил его образ из лаборатории в подземелье, когда он стоял над котлом и проверял сваренное зелье.

— Ты тоже видел это?

— Да, — Северус улыбнулся, и это почему-то ужасно разозлило.

— Что? — раздраженно переспросил Драко. — Что хорошего?

— По-моему, много всего хорошего было. Такой интересный мир попался.

Драко слышал о мультивселенных от отца: корабли попадали в ионные бури, а затем в медицинских отчетах описывали случаи «массовых галлюцинаций». Параллельные миры, в которые попадали офицеры Звездного флота, иногда были похожи на их собственную вселенную, а иногда отличались до неузнаваемости — казалось, не сохранялось ничего, кроме лиц и имен.

Драко и не надеялся, что в первый же день в открытом космосе тоже попадет в другой мир и увидит знакомую историю своей жизни, но уже в волшебных, фантастических декорациях. Только в другом мире «сюжет» развивался стремительнее, и Драко успел узнать, чем закончится дело, к которому они только приступали у себя.

— Интересный? Да какая разница! Это ведь не главное! — вспылил Драко, постаравшись отогнать от себя образы из другого мира.

— А что главное?

Драко открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но запнулся. Сказать вслух — как признать реальность произошедшего и угрозу настоящей опасности. Разговор должен был помочь кошмару не сбыться, а получалось совсем наоборот.

— Ты умер. Мы все пошли за капитаном Риддлом, за… Темным лордом… Кто вообще его так назвал, сразу же ясно, что он злодей? — Драко нервничал, сбивался, но старался собраться. Северус, кажется, не впечатлился. — И ты умер из-за этого. А теперь мы снова летим к Риддлу!

Северус глухо хмыкнул и запустил пальцы в волосы Драко. Во взгляде сквозила немного непривычная нежность, настолько всепоглощающая, что даже страх и беспокойство терялись перед ней.

— И это ты посчитал главным? Там ведь было столько всего интересного. Важного. Помнишь тот обет? Жаль, нельзя дать такой же здесь. Я всегда защищал тебя там, а ты был рядом со мной, и я видел, ради чего стараюсь. Ради тебя хотел сделать тот мир лучше, чтобы ты был в безопасности. Там мы тоже… — он поймал пристальный взгляд и наклонил голову, прислоняясь ко лбу Драко своим, — любили друг друга. Разве это не главное? Мы любили друг друга даже в другом мире. Может быть, вообще во всех мирах, где мы есть.

Драко сглотнул, с трудом выдерживая взгляд Северуса. Он совсем не чувствовал себя убежденным — какой толк от этой любви во всех мирах, если она везде заканчивалась одинаково? Разве это вообще могло быть хорошо, если он всегда любил Северуса, а потом снова и снова терял его? И это — главное и важное?

Но…

— Уверен, так и есть, — ответил Драко, заставляя себя выговаривать каждое слово. — Мы любили друг друга во всех мирах.

Северус снова улыбнулся и поцеловал его. Драко закрыл глаза.

Может, это и не самое главное. Но USS «Дискавери» вместе со всем своим экипажем уже летел к капитану Риддлу, и с этим поздно было что-то делать — Драко не мог перейти с корабля отца к капитану Пайку, а Северус уже не мог избежать своей смерти. И тогда разве можно было дальше терять время на пустые разговоры?


End file.
